


Old Like You

by Syven_Siren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Captain America x You - Freeform, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pet Adoption, Pets, Puppies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, avengers x reader - Freeform, steve rogers imagines, the avengers x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: The reader tries to convince Steve that the two are ready for more than one addition to their household.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Old Like You

**Author's Note:**

> (P/N) = Puppy’s Name & (D/N) = Dog’s Name

“Look (Y/N), they have puppies!” Steve’s eyes light up as he all but runs towards the playpen of puppies. Leaving you behind, he and the attendant begin discussing details while the little ones vie for their attention. Your grin widens as you watch Steve become overwhelmed by pouncing puppies. The combination of puppies and the man you love makes your heart swoon. The cuteness is almost too much to handle.

As you make your way towards them, you catch a glimpse of a dog settled on his tattered bed. He’s unlike the other animals in the adoption center, not barking and jumping excitedly at his gated door. Squatting in front of his crate, you coo at him, wiggling your fingers through the wire fencing to gain his attention. Dark brown orbs stare at you, calculating whether or not you are worth exerting energy for. Finally deciding to give you what you're craving, he plops down in front you and locks eyes with you.

“Steve, I think found the perfect dog.” You say breathlessly. You’ve never been one for those love at first sight stories but something about this animal tugs at your heartstrings. An undeniable urge to take him home and provide all the love he’s been missing in his life.

“Yeah but look at this little girl! She’s so adorable. We could name her (P/N).” Holding up a squirming spotted puppy, he fawns over her enthusiastically.

“Just come here and look, please.”

Bringing the puppy with him, Steve stands by you, reading the dog’s info sheet and baby-talking to him before turning back to you.

“I don’t know. He’s kind of…” His voice trails off, unsure about how to word his thoughts.

“He’s old...Like you.”

“Now that’s just rude.”

The dog huffs as if laughing at the two of you. You can't deny that the puppy in Steve’s arms is quite adorable but you also know that you are meant to take this older dog home. You’re sure with a little persuasion, you could convince Steve to adopt both.

“Babe, he needs a home. I can tell you’re in love with the puppy and I’ll admit she is lovely. I wouldn't mind taking her home but this boy deserves love too. It seems like he’s been waiting a really long time.”

“Well...”

“I mean we could adopt both.”

“(Y/N), don't start with this again. I thought we decided that we are only ready for one dog right now.”

“Yeah but just think about it. (P/N) will need someone to show her the ropes and how to be a good dog. (D/N) can do that. Don’t you think they both deserve this?” You give him your best puppy-dog eyes and add a pout for extra emphasis. Both dogs seem to understand and join you in attempts to persuade Steve.

“Seriously? All three of you are pulling this stunt. This is how it’s gonna be from now on, isn't it? The three of you using your charms against me,” he sighs, knowing there was never a chance he’d say no to you in the first place, “Okay, okay.”

You squeal happily, pecking him on the lips, “Stay here! I’ll be right back.”

The three watch as you run off to get the caretaker. Somehow your little household just grew larger and a bit fluffier.


End file.
